Our First Christmas
by writergirl1992
Summary: Secret Santa gift for unwrittencate. Castle and Kate are together at last, but now have to find the perfect gifts for one another. A three chapter story. Rated T for chapter 3!


**Disclaimer... I don't own Castle.**

**Secret Santa gift for unwrittencate.**

**It's going to come in three parts. One today, the second after Christmas, and the last hopefully before 2012! Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"Pumpkin?" His beckon sounded more like a question and Alexis was suddenly aware that the lighthearted fun they were having together was about to be weighted down.<p>

"Are you having another 'adult' moment, dad?" She joked trying to chase away the talk she wasn't ready to have.

"I'm becoming more and more immune to your mind tricks, young grasshopper." He retorted with a genuine Castle grin.

"What is it?" She asked letting disappointment saturate her words.

"You don't like her."

Alexis took one long deep breath before speaking, "It's not that I don't like her, she's a great woman but I feel..."

He waited but it was as if she couldn't make herself say it. "Come on, Pumpkin, you can tell me anything... I won't be mad."

"I feel..." she paused. "You're like a nine year old all the time, getting yourself into all sorts of trouble and you follow her around to these dangerous places and I'm so afraid that you're going to get yourself shot and..." her words started to blend together, "I feel like I have to sit back and watch her hurt you over and over and I can't fix you... I CAN'T LOSE YOU!"

He could see the tears that brimmed her delicate eyes, and it broke his heart. Instinctively he pulled her into his arms and held her. He hadn't planned for her to react like this, nor had he wanted to see her in such pain... but he needed to talk to her about it.

"Hey, you won't ever lose me," his words were so sure. His hands rubbed soothing circles into her back, "thank you for telling me."

"Dad," she pulled away, "I don't hate her, honestly. She's an amazing woman and you two are great together and I know that all my worrying is a bit irrational because she wouldn't ever let anything happen to you, but you need to let me get used to her. I know that you two are together now and I know she makes you happy, but let me get used to not being the only girl in your life."

"Anything for you, Pumpkin." He smiled and kissed her forehead. The tension that once hung in the air was starting to dissipate and her nerves started to ease.

"Besides, it would be nice to have another woman in the house," the red head smirked at her father, "you're really not into boy talk."

"Boy talk." His eyes just about feel out of his head.

"Relax, father, I haven't picked up any takers on my radar."

"Sounding more and more like my mother every day." He stated as he wrapped his arm around her, "but remember when it comes to you, there is a zero 'whatevering' tolerance."

"Oh, Dad, eww!"

He smiled at her as she scrunched her nose. "What would you say if I asked you to help me find a gift for Kate?"

There was a moment of uncertainty before she gave him a soft smile, "are you losing you gift giving skills?"

"No!" he mocked a wounded expression, "I just... she's just..."

"She's not like all the others." Alexis supplied.

"Exactly."

"So you want something that is special. Something that will be a reminder of your first Christmas and a couple. Something like..." Her voice trailed off for a moment before she looked up at her father, "I know exactly what you should get her."

She wasted no time directing him to the nearest jewelry store. Confused he stood outside looking up at the sign, "Pumpkin, do you think she's going to like something from here?"

"She's a woman."

"Point taken, but what I mean is I know her and diamonds aren't always her best friend." He stated.

"I never said you had to buy her a diamond, please wait awhile before you do that. I was in here the other day with Paige and they have a great selection of sterling silver pendants."

They spent a good hour and a half looking through the stores selection before they both agreed on one. The clerk pulled the beautiful star shaped pure sterling silver pendant and chain out of the case and sat it in front of them.

"We can engrave anything you'd like for a small extra fee." The clerk offered.

"Actually, can you engrave the word 'always' onto one side?" Castle asked.

"I'll do it myself. Can you come back later today?"

"Around 5pm?"

"Sounds great, Mr. Castle." The clerk smiled. They nodded before walking out of the shop.

"I do believe, you baby bird, are a genius."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC-<strong>


End file.
